Currently, it is known to weave high-strength, durable cord, such as paracord, into bracelets, necklaces and other articles. The paracord is weaved such that an individual wearing the item can unweave the paracord in a relatively easy manner and utilize the paracord in an emergency situation. Wearing the paracord as a bracelet, necklace, belt, or other item provides access to the cord wherever it is worn in the event an emergency situation arises.
A predetermined length of paracord is used and selected based on the intended wearer's sizing, and weaved to a length appropriate for the particular piece of article to be worn. Because the paracord is typically high-strength, military grade paracord, the cord is not designed to stretch any significant amount. The additional strength added by weaving the paracord increases resistance to stretching. As such, the length of the paracord and the size of the article produced from the paracord must be perfectly sized to fit the individual wearing it. Moreover, any increase or decrease in the size of the individual cannot be accommodated by the item, requiring a new paracord article to be purchased at a different size.
Typically, the ends of the paracord are joined by a common stainless steel shackle. The shackle includes a U-shaped portion and steel pin for enclosing the ends of the paracord within the shackle. The shackle has two holes for inserting a locking pin. Generally, only one shackle hole is threaded and engages the threaded portion of the pin when the pin is fully inserted. The opposing hole is non-threaded, fixedly securing the pin in the shackle. Thus, the paracord length and shackle must be sized an appropriate length to accommodate the wearer's dimensions.
The paracord and shackle are adapted to withstand a high amount of tensile force. However, because of the strength of the paracord, when the paracord article is worn, for example as a bracelet, the high-strength materials can present a significant safety hazard to the wearer if the bracelet becomes lodged or hooked on something, for example, a hook or chain. The paracord of the item being worn will not give way unless under excessive force. The individual wearing the item could potentially suffer bodily harm before the material of the item succumbs to the force applied.
Additionally, currently manufactured pins for shackles contain a flat head containing sharp edges likely to snag on clothing or other items.
Accordingly, there has been a need for an improved mechanism for clasping paracord articles that permits the size of the item to be adjusted by the individual wearing it. Additionally, there has been a need for a safety mechanism which permits the paracord article to break away when excessive force is applied to negate injury to the wearer.